Bungee Jumping
by Summer of the Solstice
Summary: When Naruto offers Kiba an offer he can't refuse, will he accept- even if it means bungee jumping off the Third Hokage's head? Birthday Special One-Shot!


**Bungee Jumping**

~Love4Free~

"Bungee jumping?" Kiba asked uncertainly, eyeing the ropes and buckles Naruto was holding in his hands. Naruto nodded, dropping the equipment on the ground.

"It's an activity in some other villages," Naruto explained. "You attach these ropes and buckles to your body, and then you jump off a mountain or building. The ropes make you bounce up, so you don't hit the ground."

Kiba studied the ropes skeptically, wondering if they will actually be able to hold him. "So if I do this, you give me cash, right?" he asked him, making sure he got the deal right.

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Yep. That was the deal. But you also have to take all punishment if we get caught." Akamaru tilted his head uncertainly as he listened to him talk. Naruto, noticing the Akamaru, casually put his hands behind his head. "I might even add a few bags of beef jerky in the deal too."

Kiba took a deep breath, thinking about all the cons- and the pros. He opened his mouth to say yes. Besides, he got money and beef jerky, which were two things he liked. All he had to do was bungee jump of the Hokage Monument. He wouldn't get hurt; he could always count on his ninja skills to save his butt.

"Arf arf? Woof arf bark. Woof arf woof bark." Akamaru asked him uncertainly, which translated to "Are you sure this is a good idea? Naruto seems to have the upper hand in this you know. Even though he did offer beef jerky." Akamaru licked his lips at the word. Beef jerky. Just thinking about it made his mouth water.

"Don't worry Akamaru. I'll survive it," Kiba said reassuringly, smiling at his companion. "Besides, it's cash," he said, "and jerky." He turned back to Naruto.

"You got a deal," he said, reaching out his hand to shake.

* * *

"Is it tight enough?" Naruto asked Kiba, as he tugged on the ropes tied around Kiba's waist. They were standing on top of the Third Hokage's head, Naruto getting Kiba ready to bungee off and Kiba shivering with anticipation.

"Yeah, I think so," Kiba said, making sure the buckles were just right. Around Kiba's waist was a thick tool-like belt that has claps and buckles and a lot of other complicated stuff on.

As Naruto was readying the ropes, Kiba looked over the Hokage's head. He hadn't been scared of heights before, but just seeing the height he was above village made his stomach churn.

"Alright," Naruto said, tying some ropes around his ankles, adjusting the straps and buckles.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kiba protested. "I thought the ropes were supposed to be around my waist."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I just put it there just to be safe. So if the rope rips from your ankles, you'll have one around your waist to save you." Kiba gave him a cold look. "Uh, not that it _will_ rip or anything," he said nervously.

"Damn right it won't," Kiba mumbled under his breath.

After a few more moments, Naruto got the ropes tied down just right. "Okay, this is what you do," he began. "You just jump off like your diving, and enjoy it," he explained. He grabbed the length of rope at his feet. "That's it."

Kiba looked at him. "Wait, you're going to hold the ropes?"

Akamaru lifted his head, looking at them. He was resting a few feet behind. He tried to talk Kiba out of it, but he never listened. Usually, he would be standing right beside his companion, supporting him. But this was something stupid, and he didn't want to give him any surge of comfort or confidence.

_And everyone wonders why they're on the top of the food chain, _he thought, snorting.

"It'll be fine, Akamaru," Kiba said. He took a deep breath and looked over the side of the mountain, but then glanced over his shoulder. "So what's gonna hold the ropes?"

"There's this metal hook thingy up here; I'll just attach it to that."

Kiba nodded, waiting until Naruto attached the ropes to metal hook thingy. Naruto began walking away from Kiba, humming a little under his breath.

Kiba started feeling woozy, looking over the mountain side. He quickly turned around to stop his stomach churning.

SMACK!

Kiba rammed right into Naruto, sending himself sprawling backwards.

"AHHH!" he yelped, flailing his arms as his feet struggled to regain balanced. But to no avail. He slipped of the edge of the mountain, screaming.

"KIBA!!" Naruto called out, panicked. Akamaru got up from his spot, running over. He peered over the edge, his stomach hurting as he watched Kiba fall. He whimpered, hoping he'd be okay. Akamaru turned to glare at Naruto.

"Don't look at me like that! Just help! Call someone!" Naruto commanded. Akamaru reluctantly jumped from mountain head to mountain head, his sleek white fur flying as he howled for help.

* * *

A blur. That's how everything was as Kiba felt. It seemed as if he was going in slow motion, even though he was probably going a good few miles per hour.

He had to try to land safely. He didn't want his head splitting like a cantaloupe if he crashed head first into the ground. Think. That's all he had to do. Think and then act. Ugh, he shouldn't have agreed to this. But the bribe was tempting, and the risk seemed only minor, at least at that time.

_Dumb ass Naruto, _he screamed in his head. _And dumb ass me. _

* * *

"Hey! Some idiot just fell of Hokage's Monument!" a man called out, pointing at the falling figure.

The rest of Team 8, Shino and Hinata, were walking down the streets, headed to the Inuzuka Compound to ask if Kiba wanted to train with them.

Hinata looked on, shocked. She hoped the person would be okay. Her heart pounded in her chest. Someone should do something…

"Hinata," Shino said, beside her. "It's Kiba."

"W-What?" she asked, bewildered.

"It's Kiba," Shino repeated plainly.

"K-K-Kiba?" Hinata said. Her breath stopped in her throat. Her own teammate…

But she knew she wouldn't be able to help him.

* * *

He suddenly remembered the claps and buckles on his waist. Will they help? No. He couldn't see anything but a blur; it would be too hard. Besides, it would be useless since it would only take about ten seconds for him to hit the ground. Kiba saw the green grass come in a blur, rushing up to meet him.

Wait… there was a pile of leaves there as well. Would he be able to survive?

The thought disappeared quickly as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he saw Kiba land in a very thick, very tall, pile of leaves. At least it was soft landing. "Ugh," he said, grimacing. "That ain't a pretty sight."

* * *

Beep.

_Ugh._

Beep.

_Shut up._

Beep.

_Please stop._

Beep.

_Somebody stop that damn beeping!_

Kiba's eyes fluttered open. There's was a heated pounding in his head. He hurt all over. His sight was blurry. There were three people in his room, and a little lump of white fur sitting on his stomach.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Where am I?" he asked his sight becoming sharper. But he didn't need to ask to know he was in a hospital bed. His head hurt so much…

"The hospital," Shino answered. "I thought it was obvious."

Akamaru tilted his had and whimpered, licking Kiba on the face, trying to let him know he was there. Kiba smiled slightly, petting him on his head.

Shino watched silently, then spoke. "It was Naruto's fault you ended up here. He-"

"I know," Kiba mumbled. "Where the heck is he?"

Naruto was sitting beside Hinata. He stepped forward nervously. "Uh, hey Kiba-"

Kiba stared daggers at him, wanting to ruin that stupid little face of his.

"Hinata, Shino, I need to speak alone with Naruto."

Hinata and Shino sat there for a moment. They knew that look.

"Um, o-okay Kiba. We'll be outside," Hinata said, standing up. Shino followed behind her. A few seconds later, the door shut behind them.

"Listen, Kiba sorry that I knocked into you. It was an accident you know?" Naruto apologized, stumbling over his words.

Kiba didn't speak; he just continued petting Akamaru, watching Naruto.

Naruto gulped under his gaze.

"No hard feelings right?"

Kiba looked at him, continuing to pet Akamaru, his hard gaze still fixed on the blonde shinobi. "No, not at all…"

_Whew._

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how are you feeling- AH!" he screamed as Akamaru jumped him, baring his teeth into Naruto's butt. Naruto squirmed and struggled under him, but couldn't escape.

Kiba smiled from his hospital bed. "Actually, I'm feeling better than ever."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was my first fan fic, and it's a Kiba B-Day Special! Happy Birthday super cool Kiba-kun! ^^ **

**And thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read it. **

**Constructive criticism, even flames are allowed. Compliments are adored. I know not all of you will like it, but hey, I'm a growing writer. **

**Hugs & Kisses & Lots of Love-**

**~Love4Free~**


End file.
